Lucky Love Side Story : Uchiha Sasuke
by genie luciana
Summary: Side Story Lucky Love Cerita unik dibalik pasangan sasuke dan sakura, dari Sasuke POV. ...rating T-semi M


Lucky Love Side story : Uchiha Story

Ah, maafkan aku masuk di antara sela-sela perhatian kalian. Aku hanya ingin bercerita…itu saja. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih sangat muda dan saat ini menjabat jadi direktur cabang perusahaan Sharingan milik ayahku. Ayahku bernama Fugaku Uchiha dan ibuku bernama Mikoto. Ibuku adalah ibu yang baik dan manis. Ia sangat perhatian padaku dan kakakku Itachi. Bicara tentang kakakku, aku sangat kesal padanya. Ia membuatku terjebak pernikahan aneh ini. Dasar kakak jahil, ia selalu membuatku kesal.

Bermula di sebuah pesta perusahaan yang merupakan keberhasilan pertamaku sebagai manajer di perusahaan cabang kecil Uchiha, perusahaan Taka. Aku berhasil menaikkan penjualan dan menekan krisis. Itachi datang mengundangku ke pesta yang ia adakan untuk menyambut keberhasilanku, yang ternyata juga ada maksud tersembunyi. Sialan, seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Pesta itu ternyata pesta pertunangannnya dengan Hana Inuzuka. Ck, sial padahal aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menghindar dari pesta semacam ini karena jika kedua orang tuaku tahu maka yang ditanyakan adalah, "Sasuke, apa kau sudah memiliki calon?"kata ayah atau kata ibu, "Nak, kenalin ibu ke calon mantu ibu dong…ibu kan pengen cucu".

Idiiih, kesal banget deh kalo udah dibilangin kaya gitu. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa muda. Masa disuruh nikah cepat-cepat? Belum lagi setelah nikah disuruh biar punya cucu. Ya ampun….emang dikira gampang jadi orang tua?

Balik, ke acara pesta ini. Di ujung sana, Itachi sudah memasangkan cincin ke arah Hana. Hana memang gadis yang baik, kakakku yang super duper jahil itu bisa ia tarik untuk bisa bekerja padahal dulu kalo ayahku yang nyuruh Itachi malah kabur sampe-sampe membentuk band penyanyi namanya akatsuki. Heran, kok bisa-bisanya kakakku itu ampe bisa jadi seorang pebisnis padahal kalo di rumah suka banget ngejahilin aku dan ngejek aku yang katanya terlalu serius. Hello….katakan itu pada seorang kakak yang udah bisa kuliah S2 di usia 20 tahun. Dia itu super jenius…for God sake…aku iri padanya.

Ah usut-punya usut Itachi kesengsem pada Hana di jalan saat bandnya hampir bubar dan jeng jeng…Itachi yang kebiasaan bangun siang setelah konser berubah menjadi yang dulu Itachi rajin yang langsung ke kantor herannya ia malah pulang pergi pake angkot. Ajaib banget….setahu aku Itachi juga super narsis dan gak pengen tambah keriput eeeeh kok malah naik angkot ya? Selain itu, Itachi jadi raja lembur….astaga…aku jadi takut dan kuputuskan untuk pindah ke perusahaan sekarang dan keluar dari rumah.

Ternyata, Itachi jadi rajin supaya bisa melamar cewek idaman hatinya yang tiap hari ia teriakin hingga aku hampir diciumnya….huwek…pengen muntah kalo ingat itu. Itachi kini berjalan di dekatku bersama Hana. "Hai….baka ototo….kau datang juga…makasih ya…udah mau datang…"sahutnya ceriwis. Ya ampun, sikap kakakku ini persis sepupu Tobi yang konyol. Aku tersenyum dan memberi selamat padanya. "Yah selamat ya…baka aniki…semoga saja kau bahagia. Kak Hana, kalau kakakku macam-macam timpuk aja pake bantal sekalian buang di laut biar hanyut"sahutku sambil menjabat tangan mereka. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dalam hati aku merutuki betapa malang gadis ini dapat kakakku yang super aneh itu. "Sasuke…jangan kelamaan….ntar lecet"sahutnya sambil mengambil tangan Hana dan menciumnya. Ckckckck….dasar cemburuan.

"Sasuke sudah ya…aku dan Hana harus berdansa dulu…biasa…tradisi". Ah, kalian tahu? Tradisi keluarga, bagi mereka yang sudah bertunangan serius harus berdansa bersama pasangan. Itachi menggandeng Hana ke tengah panggung. Suara lagu mulai bermain. Itachi mengeluarkan jas dan dasinya sementara Hana melepas tusuk rambutnya dan merobek gaun panjangnya. What…mataku melotot…mereka mau mesum disini? Gerakan indah tubuh Hana membuatku terpana tapi Itachi hanya menyeringai. Mereka berdansa di tengah panggung dengan lancar. Aku melihat bagaimana tangan kakakku bermain di pinggangnya dan goyangan pinggul Hana bikin aku menelan ludah. Tunggu, kakakku bisa menari? Goyangan pinggulnya juga gak kalah sama Hana. Mata mereka bertatapan selama mereka menari.

Seharusnya aku saat itu memilih waktu yang tepat untuk kabur sebleum ketahuan sama ayah dan ibu. Eh gak tahunya, tangan ayah sudah mampir di pundakku. "Sasuke…."suara berat ayah bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Aku berbalik, "Hn..ayah..maaf aku belum bisa pulang…" Ayah langsung memelukku, "Mau sampai kapan kau pergi Sasuke? Ayah sudah mendengar hasil kerjamu di Taka. Kau hebat". Ibuku juga tampak terharu dan memelukku. "Kau anak kesayangan ibu…tapi kau jauh dari ibu. Apa ibu tidak ada lagi di matamu?". Sebenarnya, alasanku keluar dari rumah cukup konyol yaitu karena aku hampir selalu dicipok Itachi tiap kali disuruh bangunin sama mereka. Sorry mom..dad..

Setelah, berbincang sebentar…isu lama balik lagi….yah calon mantu…Seorang gadis cantik dengan warna rambut pink. "Sakura?"sahutku. "Sasuke…ayah dan ibu minta maaf tapi kau harus menikahi Sakura". "Apa?! Aku belum ingin bermah tangga!" Ngomong-ngomong tentang gadis pink ini. Dia adalah fansku nomor 1 saat aku anak-anak. Ia mau-mau aja kusuruh apapun, ia juga menjagaku dari para tante yang berniat menciumku. Yah semacam bodyguardlah. Sampai suatu ketika, kami jatuh dari pohon dan berada dalam posisi yah…bibir kami ketemu. Orang tuanya marah dan langsung mengajaknya pulang. Besoknya, Sakura langsung pindah keluar kota.

"Iya Sasuke…kau tahu kan kalo kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertama Sakura dan kau harus bertanggung jawab."sahut ayahku sabar. "Iya sayang, keluarga kita sangat menghargai saat-saat pertama sang gadis dan kau adalah ciuman pertamanya. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab". Aku memandang marah pada gadis itu, ah tentu saja aku ingat padanya. Cuma dia satu-satunya gadis yang punya rambut pink begitu. Ia tampak ketakutan. "Sas..ak..aku…"Aku menariknya ke belakang rumah dan menghakiminya. "Katakan….siapa yang menghamilimu? Biar aku yang menghajar orang itu". Matanya berkaca-kaca dan PLAK! Cap 5 jari menapak di pipi mulusku ini. "Hiks, beraninya kau bilang begitu….kau kira aku perempuan murahan?". Aku menatap lurus matanya, "Lalu katakan…mengapa bisa aku harus bertanggung jawab menikahimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke…hiks…paman Fugaku mengajakku ke pesta ini untuk menghiburku….setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku 1 bulan yang lalu". Duuh terenyuh sih, tapi aku tetap memasang muka datarku. "Hn itu bukan urusanku…"sahutku sambil pergi. Ia menangkap lenganku, "Sasuke…yang aku sedihkan bukan itu tapi…."aku menunggu jawabannya. "Tapi masalahnya adalah ibumu menahan passportku dan surat pentingku…hiks…aku tidak bisa balik ke Suna. Mereka juga sudah membujuk Tsunade menerimaku di sini. Bagaimana ini?". Rasanya aku ingin pingsan mendengar alasannya. Tunggu sebentar, passport? Ya ampun orang tuaku keterlaluan sekali.

Akhirnya malam itu setelah diledekin si baka aniki….dan berbicara pada ayah dan ibu. Aku terpaksa harus menerima dinikahkan sama Sakura. Ternyata itu surat wasiat keluarga Haruno. Di dalamnya disebutkan kalo keluarga bakal dikutuk 100 keturunan dapat kesialan. Ya ampuuuun, surat wasiat macam apa itu! Damn, kok aku yang kena getahnya sih? Lagipula aku kan gak dekat ama Sakura. Mana bisa hidup bersama orang yang gak kau tahu sifatnya? Kejutan lagi….ayahku sudah mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang gak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya.

Saat pesta berjalan Sakura menggerutu, "Pengkhianat, kau bilang mau membantuku…mengapa kau malah melamarku?"sahut Sakura kesal. Aku tersenyum, "Hei, apa kau tidak tahu wasiat orang tuamu bakal mengutuk keturunan uchiha kena sial ampe keturunan ke 100? Sadis banget sih! Persis kamu!". Dia hanya tersenyum, "Bukan urusanku sih sebenarnya…." Ya ampun! Kalian tahu tidak kami berdansa dengan saling berusaha menginjak kaki lawan.

Untuk rumah kami sepakat tidak saling ikut campur. Yah aku dan Sakura hidup bak orang asing. Kami tinggal serumah dan mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Satu-satunya interaksi mungkin saat di meja makan, yang entah dengan ajaibnya membuatku kagum mengetahui ia pintar memasak terutama masakan tomat kesukaanku.

Kini aku dan Sakura datang ke acara pernikahan Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten. Sebagai rekan bisnis, aku harus datang untuk menghargai mereka. Sakura tahu banyak yang mendekatiku dan nampaknya ia berusaha untuk mengusir mereka dengan ngelendot padaku. Hhh, apa dia lagi fansgirl sama aku ya? Biar aku gak tambah marah di pesta ini, kusuruh dia ambil minuman untukku.

Dia datang dan memberikan aku minuman jus tomat. Ah kebetulan aku lagi haus. Langsung saja kuteguk dalam-dalam. Tak lama, tubuhku jadi aneh dan panas. "Sakura ayo berdansa"sahutku dan langsung menariknya ke lantai dansa. Saat ia berada di pelukanku, rasa aneh ini berkurang. Saat aku mencium bau parfumnya, aku merasa melayang. Damn, ini salah….aku tidak lagi sedang TERANGSANG tapi SANGAT TERANGSANG. SIAGA 1…aku langsung menariknya pulang. "Sakura…kita harus pulang.". Sakura heran, "Kenapa sih kau sangat aneh Sasuke?". AKu hanya meggeleng, "Kau yang menyetir…"sahutku menahan sakit-kau-tahu-apa-kan? "Sasuke apa kita tidak ke rumah sakit saja?"sahutnya khawatir. Yah boleh juga sih tapi ntar kalo aku diapa2in di sana? Ih ogah deh. "Tidak kita langsung ke rumah….kamu periksa aku di rumah aja". Aku pun mengirim pesan pada Neji aku tidak bisa ke kantornya besok.

Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaanku saat tiba di rumah. Sialnya itu malah membuatku tambah parah. Aku langsung mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan menciumnya. "Sasmmpppph"perkataannya terpotong ciumanku. Aku tergoda dengan gadis yang bakal kuperawanin ini. Dan terjadilah….akhirnya aku udah gak perjaka lagi dan dia juga tidak perawan lagi. Aku heran semakin aku mencumbunya, seolah-olah aku tidak akan pernah puas. Entah sudah berapa gaya yang kubuat biar bisa menyelesaikan rasa aneh ini. Aku tahu sih sudah berkali-kali aku keluar tapi tetap tidak bisa selesai juga. Ayolah, aku bukan sadistik tapi tidak bisa bila kulepaskan sekarang. Meski wanita yang sudah kutiduri ini memohon-mohon tetap saja tidak bisa. Liat…dia sampai pingsan tapi aku belum puas. Sudahlah…begini saja tidurnya. Kubuat posisi ia menindihku, biar dia tidak sesak.

Saat aku bangun pagi, rasa ini masih ada. Mau gak mau aku terpaksa 'memperkosanya'lagi meski ia memohon berhenti. Gila…gilaaaaaaa…..aku pasti tidak normallllll. Akhirnya nafsu setan ini mereda walau aku masih tetap mempertahankan posisiku dalam dirinya. "Hiks…kau jahat….memperkosaku,,,,"sahutnya sambil menangis. Aku memandangnya sinis, "Hn…..bukankah kau yang membuatku seperti ini? Kau pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke jus tomat itu kan?". Ia menarik dirinya dariku dan langsung mencoba turun namun terjatuh. "Hiksss sakiiiit duuuh"rintihnya. Aku kasihan dan mengangkatnya kembali ke tempat tidurku.

"Katakan Sakura….apa benar yang aku katakan tadi? Kau mencoba memberiku obat perangsang?". Wajahnya tambah berair. "Hiks….jus…jus itu dari Tenten…aku tidak memasukkan apa pun…aku..aku juga sudah menyerah pada perasaanku terhadapmu…aku tidak mau seperti ini… Aku..sudah tidak perawaan hiks…belum lagi kalau aku hamil…aku…tidak bisa jadi single parent…..". Mendengarnya aku menepuk kepalaku. Hyuuga…pria itu selalu saja bikin masalah secara tak langsung denganku. Aku tahu ada adat yang mengharuskan sepasang pengantin saling menyuapi dan di dalamnya ada obat perangsang yang memastikan keduanya menikmati malam pertama mereka suka tidak suka. Sama seperti di Uchiha zaman dulu tapi sekarang ini Uchiha udah ikut zaman. Pantas saja, aku merasa aneh setelah minum jus tomat itu.

Aku meliriknya, ia mulai putus asa dan memukul perutnya. "Hentikan Sakura….bukan hanya kau yang tidak perawan lagi…kau juga mengambil perjakaku tahu! Memangnya kenapa kalau kau hamil? Kau itu istriku tahu!"sahutku memeluknya. Untung saja efeknya sudah habis, jika tidak maka aku akan menghajar wanita ini lagi. Aku memeluknya lagi, "Kau sudah terlanjur mengambil perjakaku dan kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu dari status istri? Jangan harap, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus mencintaiku, kau mengerti"sahutku sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang melongo tapi merona itu. Sial, nampaknya ejekan baka anikiku itu jadi kenyataan kalo tak lama lagi ia bakal jadi om. Terserah, yang pasti anikiku gak boleh dekat-dekat anakku ntar dia jadi aneh. Damn, Hyuuga sialan…padahal aku masih ingin mengenal Sakura lebih baik dulu sebelum ke tahap ini tapi biarlah…dia dan aku mengenal pelan-pelan. Yang pasti aku tahu, aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku lagi dan melahirkan anakku. Apapun yang terjadi! Hidup Uchiha…


End file.
